Demon Dragon
by Najla Lisha
Summary: Chap 3 is up! Roxanne terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan menemukan banyak lembaran surat disekitarnya, sampai ia menemukan 1 surat yang menarik. "Huh? JOIN FAIRY TAIL?"/"HEI! MAU KEMANA KAU?"/"Namaku Natsu Dragneel! Seorang Dragon Slayer!"/"Ha-hai..namaku...Roxanne...Zalceredo! Ya, Roxanne Zalceredo! Aku juga seorang Dragon Slayer!"/"Selamat datang di Fairy Tail, Roxanne,"
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tail: Demon Dragon**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ... tak ada ...**

**Disclaimer: Sebagian kecil aku, sisanya Hiro-sensei**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, ada OC, dll.**

* * *

**One Person POV**

Nama asliku Risa Meredy Dargonick. Tap, aku sedang menyamar menjadi seseorang yang bernama 'Ririca Nefone'.

Umurku? Untuk sementara 21 tahun. Selebihnya kita bahas lagi. Nanti!

Sihirku? Seluruh kekuatan _dragon slayer_! Sedikit kekuatan dewi. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Nanti kita akan membahasnya!

Sekarang, mari kita intip kejadian masa laluku, hingga bisa menginjakan kaki di tanah bumi ini.

.

.

.

Ratusan tahun yang lalu. Aku tinggal disuatu tempat. Tempat yang sangat indah, tapi terkadang bikin aku mual, bersama saudara kembarku yang kuat, itu bernama, _Dragod Academy_. Tempat dimananya berkumpul seluruh anak dewi dan naga.

Termasuk aku, Kirika, dan kakakku yang paling tua, Yuko.

Kami tinggal di asrama juga. Aku sekamar dengan Kirika. Hanya sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari kain(?) yang memisahkan kami.

Kalau ruangan Kirika penuh dengan senjata, ruanganku penuh dengan buku.

Kirika termasuk dalam kategori '10 murid terkuat di _Dragod Academy_'. Aku? Aku masuk dalam kategori '10 murid terpintar di _Dragod Academy_'.

Walaupun masuk kategori, kami masih sering...di_bully_. Kirik di_bully _'bodoh', kalau aku 'lemah'. _Well_, itu memang kenyataan. Tapi, tak sepenuhnya! Kirika sebenarnya pintar, hanya malas untuk membaca buku pengetahuan, ia lebih sering membaca _manga _atau menonton _anime_. Dan, sebenarnya aku kuat. Hanya saja, Papa mengunci kekuatan ku yang sangat kuat. Karena, aku tak bisa mengendalikannya.

Dan, yang hanya bisa membuka kekuatanku hanya Papa.

Sebenarnya sih tidak.

Aku pernah baca buku mantra, aku lepaskan kekuatanku, lalu aku kunci lagi. Dan, siap sedia~! Hanya aku yang bisa membuka kekuatan itu~ Yippie~!

Oh ya, aku belum kasih tahu kekuatan kami, sebenarnya.

Kekuatan Kirika adalah kekuatan _dewi _dan _black dragon slayer_.

Kalau diriku, _demon dragon slayer_. Itu yang sebenarnya. Dan, memang itulah.

Oke, kita lanjut. Kami mempunyai guru _privat_. Dan, kubilang, guru kami itu TERTUKAR. Kenapa bisa? Karena, guruku itu SANGARnya kebangetan. Guru si Kirika PINTARnya kebangetan.

Mungkin, 1 hal yang membuat guru kami seperti tertukar.

Agar Kirika jadi pintar, dan aku menjadi kuat.

Tapi, sebenarnya iu tidak perlu

Karena kami akan selalu menjadi bodoh dan lemah. Karena kami selalu kabur dari ke-2 makhluk tak berotak itu XD

Guru Kirika bernama Acnologia, sedangkan guruku bernama Acno. Acnologia adalah seekor naga, yang berwujud manusia, yang kepintarannya luar binasa.

Kalau Acno, adalah seekor naga juga. Kembaran Acnologia. Berwuju manusia, bertubuh cewek. Yang SANGAR dan BRUTALnya bukan luar binasa lagi, tapi SUPERIOR LUAR BINASA! Ia pernah menghancurkan 1 sekolah, jadi kami libur selama 6 bulan.

SENANGNYA HATI KAMI!

.

.

.

.

.

Dan, inilah cerita bagaimana bisa kami menginjakan kaki ditanah bumi. Mama dan Papa menyuruh kami berdua untuk MELINDUNGI BUMI!

OMG!

Tentu saja kami kaget. Kekuatan kami, berada di jalan kegelapan. Yang gunanya hanya untuk menghancur.

Malah disuruh ngeindungi tuh bola biru.

BAGAIMANA BISA!?

Akhirnya kami diseret menuju bumi, dan menjaganya. Wesshhh...aku kurang suka bola bulat biru itu #dimana-mana bola bulat kalee -_-"

Manusia disana, GILA SEMUA! Banyak dari mereka yang suka, membunuh, mencuri, dan laen-laennya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku setuju pada PEMBUNUHAN―karena aku suka darah―tapi, kami harus mengurus bulatan biru ini agar tentram.

Dan, umur kami itu abadi. Jadi, kami menggunakan sihir waktu dan mengganti-ganti nama kami. Ya, kami telah melakukan ini lebih dari 76 tahun. Saat yang ke-77, keadaan mulai berubah.

_Kurai Senshi_―musuh kami―menyerang kami. Aku merasa ketakutan. Entah kenapa. Rasanya, tak bisa bergerak. Akhirnya, Kirikalah yang bertarung sendirian.

Kasihan.

Sehrusnya aku ikut bertarung.

Kalau bukan rasa takut ini. Aku merasakan ketakutan, terhadap sesuatu. Bukan _Kurai Senshi, _tapi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatku merinding. Aku merasakan kekuatan, kekuatan yang sangat, "...kuat..."

"Eh?" Kirika menoleh ke arah ku.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat, takut...itu yang membuatku ketakutan..kekuatan itu sungguh kuat, aku meragukanmu bisa mengalahkan kekuatan itu...!" ucapku.

"Tenang, aku bisa kok! Pasti! Karena aku, Kirika Shelvina Dargonick! Aku pergi dulu!" Kirika berlari ke arah _Kurai Senshi_.

"Tapi, Kirika!" seruku mencegah, tapi tak bisa.

"Dan, sekarang, waktunya untuk mengakhiri semuanya, ACNOLOGIA SANG RAJA NAGA!" seru Kuroko, pemimpin _Kurai Senshi_.

Aku membelalakan mataku, "Ac..no..logia..!?"

Lalu muncul seekor naga hitam yang kelihatan sangat menyeramkan. Aku melangkah mundur melihat kehadiran si naga. Menakutkan, sangat menakutkan. Itulah sumber ketakutanku. Tubuhku gemetar, dengan hanya melihatnya.

"Acnologia...!?" gumamku tak percaya. Itu, bukanlah Acnologia. Bukan Acnologia yang aku kenal. Mata Acnologia berwarna merah, sedangkan ia berwarna kuning. Ia dalam pengaruh.

"Kurang ajar...!" Kirika berlari menyerang Kuroko.

"KIRIKA JANGAN!" cegahku.

"HAA!" ia meninju Kuroko dengan kekuatan _Black Dragon Slayer _nya.

Tapi, ia tak berhasil. Acnologia menyerangnya. "KYAAA!" Kirika terlempar jauh.

"KIRIKA!" seruku.

Lalu, datang seorang cewek berambut merah muda terang. Ia mengangkat Kirika ke atas, lal menunjuk perutnya. "Ugh..." Kirika mengeluarkan darah dan akhirnya pingsan. "Aku mendapatkannya~!" ucap gadis itu.

"Bagus Celine! Semuanya, kembali! Kita akan dapatkan _Demon Dragon _itu nanti!" ucap Kuroko. Semuapun mengikuti perintah. _Kurai Senshi _dan Acnologia kembali, denan membawa Kirika. "KIRIKA!" seruku menangis.

Mereka berhasil mendapatkan Kirika. Sial. Harusnya aku bisa melindunginya. Aku melepaskan kekuatanku. Tapi, kenapa!? KENAPA!?

Dan, mulai detik itu. Aku menjaga bumi seorang diri. AKu tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan manusia. Paling kalau aku mau beli makan, dan hal lain sebagainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyedihkan.

Diriku sungguh menyedihkan.

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tak bisa melindungi saudaraku.

Dan sekarang, aku sebagai Ririca Nefone, pergi ke Alexandria Town. Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan disana. Tapi, itu adalah kota terdekat. Dan, persediaan makananku kian menipis.

Aku berjalan menuju kota itu, bersama tas coklatku yang ajaib. Semua barang bisa kutaruh disana. Kulkas, AC, rumah, meja belajar, TV, Ruko, _mall_, ikan paus, manusia, dan lainnya. Dan, aku akhirnya sampai di kota tujuanku. Aku segera menuju _stand _roti dan membeli beberapa dai mereka. Aku menaruh roti itu didalam tas, dan memakan salah satu dari mereka, karena aku lapar.

DUAR! Suara ledakan. Aku segera menoleh ke arah ledakan itu. Aku bisa melihat jelas sebuah monster atau makhluk atau apa saja itu tengah mengganggu Alexandria Town. Keadaan kota menjadi panik. _Mage-Mage _yang tinggal disana segera menyerang makhluk sisik merah itu, karena ia bersisik berwarna merah.

Aku segera menghabiskan rotiku dan berlari ikut membantu para _Mage _itu. "HYAA! RASAKAN INI! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" aku menyerang makhluk bersisik merah itu―mari kita panggil Sisik Merah.

Ia meringis. "RUAGH!" ia mengayunkan tangannya ke arahku, dan para _mage _lainnya.

Tai tak kena~

Aku menjulurkan lidahku sambil nari-nari gaje, aku suka mengejek para musuh yang kulawan. SUNGGUH MENYENANGKAN!

"Hiks...hiks..." tangisan. Aku mendengarn suara isak tangis. "Huh?" aku menoleh ke arah suara isakan itu. Dengan santainya, aku berjalan menuju asal suara itu. Para _mage _yang lain hanya _sweatdrop _melihatku.

AKu melihat seorang gadis kecil sekitar berumur 5-7 tahun tengah menangis dibalik tong sampah yang gede-gede ituloh! "Hei, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyaku, kelewatan sopannya.

"Hiks...hiks...aku...aku takut..." ucapnya terisak.

"Sudah, jangan menangis! Ayo! Kita kabur dari sini, biarin aja tuh _mage-mage _yang ngurus!" ucapku menarik tangannya.

"Tapi, kak, kasihan! Makhluk gede itukan kuat!" gadis kecil itu menunjuk ke arah monster.

"Hmm...betul juga..." gumamku, "kala gitu..." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna merah lalu memberinya kepada gadis kecil itu, "nih, pake ini, sekarang, tunggu aku diluar kota ini, oke?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan menerima payung itu. Ia membuka payung itu dan segera berlari menuju luar kota. "_Yeah, _waktunya untuk mengakhiri ini!" senyumku penuh semangat.

**xxXDemon DragonXxx**

"Gadis kecil~! Oh, gadis kecil~!" panggilku mencari sosok gadis kecil yang kutemukan dibalik tong sampah tadi. Pertarungan telah usai. "GADIS KECIL PEMEGANG PAYUNGKU! DIMANAKAH ENGKAU!" teriakku sampe-sampe pohon disebelahku tumbang semua.

"A-aku disini, kakak, tidak usah teriak-teriak...!" ucap gadis itu muncul dari balik pepohonan sambil memegang payungku.

"Oh, disitu, sini, tolong, kembalikan payungku!" mintaku.

Gadis itu mengembalikan payungku.

"Terima kasih, sekarang, aku pergi dulu ya! Kamu, kembalilah pada ibumu!" ucapku menaruh kemabli payungku kedalam tas coklatku.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku tak punya ibu" jawabnya.

"Kalau gitu, kembalilah padda ayahmu!"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak punya ayah"

"Kalau gitu, kakakmu!"

Ia menggeleng lagi, "aku tak punya kakak..."

Aku memunggungi dia skaing sewotnya, "kalau gitu kembali pada kambingmu!"

"Aku tak punya kambing..."

"ARGH!" aku segera berbalik saking sewot dan kesalnya, "kalau gitu, ikut aku!" aku menarik tangannya penuh kekesalan.

"E-eh...kakak...!" ucap gadis kecil itu tertatih karena tak bisa menyamakan langkahnya denganku.

**xxXDemon DragonXxx**

"Jadi, siapa namamu!?" tanyaku.

"Namaku...?" tanya gadis kecil itu bingung.

"Ya, namamu!"

"Nama itu apa ya, kak?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

Aku memukul keningku, "haduh! Nih anak bego' nya kelewatan banget sih!", "panggilan kamu sehari-hari!"

"Roxanne"

"Roxanne?"

"Iya" gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Oh, nama yang panjang!"

"Menurutku itu pendek loh, kak..!" gumamnya dengan polosnya.

"Iyalah, terserah..." ucapku pasrah, "oke, Roxanne!" posisiku yang tadi duduk sekarang berdiri dengan semangatnya dan menaruh kedua tanganku di pinggang.

"Iya, kak?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau mau ku ajarkan sihir?"

"Sihir?"

"Ya, sihir!"

"Sihir itu kayak mana, kak?" tanya Roxanne.

"Kayak..." aku membuat sebuah api biru beralirkan listrik, "gini!"

"Wah..." Roxanne berbinar, "aku mau! Aku mau! Aku mau sihir!"

"Oke, sekarang, ayo, ikut aku!" ajakku dan mengulurkan tanganku.

"Oke!" ia turun dari bangku dan menerima uluran tanganku, "ngomong-ngomong, nama kakak siapa?"

"Ririca, Ririca Nefone"

"Nama kakak lebih panjang dariku!"

"Apa panjang, pendek gitu!"

"Nama kakak itu panjang, Ri-Ri-Ca Ne-Fo-Ne!"

"Itu pendek, daripada kamu, Ro-Xa-N-Ne!"

"Punyaku lebih pendek, ya!"

"Punya kakak lebih pendek!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"AKU!"

"AKUU!"

"AKUUU!"

Kami saling pandang. Lalu tertawa dan berjalan menuju kota tujuan kami selanjutnya. Aku memandang langit biru. "_Ternyata manusia tak seburuk itu!_"

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Author: UWAAA! APA YANG KULAKUKAN!? #jambak-jambak rambut

Asist.R: Kenapa Thor?

Author: Aku membuat FF baru! Padahal berjibun-jibun cerita yang aku belum selesaikan! Contohnya Dorama TAT

Asist.R: Lah, kenapa gak lanjutin Dorama dulu, baru buat ini?

Author: Idenya kabur dari otak Author

Asist.R: Itumah DL!

Author: UWAAA! BAGAIMANA INI!? *nangis-nangis sambil guling-guling dilantai*

Asist.R: hah, dasar...

Author: Ngomong-ngomong DL itu apa?

Asist.R: *nepuk kening*

Roxanne: Review please~


	2. Sayonara, Roxanne!

"OKE!" seruku meletakan tanganku dipinggang, "kita akan belajar sihir!"

.

.

Hening

.

.

"Eh?" aku menoleh ke arah kanan-kiriku, "DIMANA KAMU ROXANNE!?"

**Fairy Tail: Demon Dragon**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ...Adventure aja deh...**

**Disclaimer: Hiro-sensei pastinya~! Sebagian kecil aku~!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, ada OC, dll.**

**RISA/RIRICA POV**

* * *

"Roxanne!" seruku memanggil seorang gadis kecil yang baru kukenal 13 jam lalu,, kira-kira.

Dunia menunjukan pukul 09.15, dan sekarang, aku akan mengajarkan kepada Roxanne. Tapi, dimana gadis kecil itu!?

"Ada apa, Ririca-nee?" tanyanya yang muncul dari balik semak-semak.

"Kamu ini, kemana aja sih!?"

"Oh, tadi, ada pencopet, nyopet dompet ibu-ibu, ya udahlah, aku gigit tangannya ampe putus, terus aku lari" jawabnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

Aku _sweatdrop _ditempat. Aku menepuk pundak Roxanne,"AKU BANGGA DENGANMU! ITU BARU MURIDKU!"

Roxanne hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Oke, bersiaplah, sekarang kita akan belajar sihir!"

"Oke!" Roxanne memberi hormat padaku.

"Ada 2 jenis sihir yang ingin aku ajarkan kepadamu!" ucapku, "yaitu, sihir _Blue Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer_" aku menunjukkan sebuah api biru dengan aliran listrik.

"WAW..."

"Dan, _Ice Dragon Slayer_!" aku menunjukkan bentuk sesuatu yang kubuat dari es.

"WAW!"

"Jadi, mana yang ingin kau pelajari dulu? _BLFDS _atau _IDS_?"

"_BLFDS _itu..._Blue Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer_, kan?"

"Iya" aku mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu, aku mau belajar _BLFDS_!"

"Oke!" aku mengancungkan jariku. Kami mulai berlatih. Dari yang dasar-dasar dulu.

Kami berlatih sambil berpindah-pindah tempat. Kenapa? Karena, aku mempunyai tugas untuk melindungi benda bulat ini...apa namanya...

"Apa nama dunia yang kita tinggali ini, Roxanne?" tanyaku kepada Roxanne yang sedang menikmati es krim rasa _mint_-nya.

"Humm? Oh, Bumi!"

"Iya, Bumi...!"

**xxXDemon DragonXxx**

Hari demi haripun berganti...

Minggu demi minggu pun berganti...

Bulan demi bulan berganti

Tuhan pun berganti! #eits...

Maksud ane, Tahun pun berganti, seiring waktu berjalan dan argh...terserah.

Sekarang, umur Roxanne sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Ia adalah _mage _yang hebat. Ia juga bisa mengombinasikan kedua kekuatannya. Ia terlalu keren. Sangat keren.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya tumbuh. Ia layaknya, saudaraku sendiri, sekarang. Keluargaku. Walau terkadang, aku masih teringat akan Kirika. Aku bertanya-tanya―pada langit―kemana dia.

Langit yang kupandangi seketika berubah menjadi gelap dan merah, "huh...?"

Senyum Roxanne yang menghiasi wajahnya memudar dan melihat ke atas―langit. "Apa yang terjadi pada langitnya, Ririca-nee?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh kepadaku.

"Entahla―ah!" tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Sama seperti, yang kurasakan saat Kirika dibawa pergi oleh _Kurai Senshi_. Acnologia.

"Tidak mungkin..." aku membelalakan mataku.

"Nee-san? Ada apa, Nee-san?" tanya Roxanne bingung menatapku.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Roxanne!" aku segera menarik tangan Roxanne untuk segera menjauh dari kota.

"A-ada apa, Ririca-nee?" tanya Roxanne penasaran.

"Masih ingat cerita tentang saudara kembar kakak ditangkap oleh _Kurai Senshi _dan Acnologia?" tanyaku.

"Ma-masih..." jawab Roxanne cukup bergetar ketika mengingat kisah itu.

"Mereka berada disini!" lanjutku.

"APA!?" teriak Roxanne tak percaya.

"Makanya itu, kita harus lari dari sini!"

"Tapi, kenapa kita harus lari!? Kita harus melawan mereka!" seru Roxanne.

Ya, benar, kita―aku harus melawan mereka. Tapi...

.

.

Melibatkan semua orang yang tak bersalah ini?

Kau pasti bercanda!

Tidak mungkin!

Tidak mungkin aku libatkan mereka!

.

.

Aku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku, menghadap ke arah Roxanne, "kita lari dari kota ini agar mereka menjauh dari kota! Tak mungkin kita libatkan mereka semua, mereka yang tak bersalah!"

Roxanne tertegun sebentar. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu, "a-aku tak..."

"Sudah, tak apa, sekarang, lebih baik kita segera pergi!" ujarku menarik kembali tangan Roxanne.

"Tapi, kau tak bisa kemana-mana, _Demon Dragon_!" ucap seseorang menunggangi suatu makhluk yang tiba-tiba muncul didepanku.

Aku membelalakan mataku dan melihat ke arahnya, "Kuroko!"

"Ya, itu aku!" ucap Kuroko dengan _evil smile_-nya.

"Roxanne, cepat pergi!" bisikku.

"Iya" Roxanne mengangguk dan berlari menjauhiku.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!" ucap Celine.

"Ugh.." Roxanne menatapnya tak senang.

"Jangan ganggu Roxanne!" ujarku.

"Ohoho~ Sepertinya ada yang marah~" ucap Kuroko.

"Sialan..." aku menggerutu kesal, "rasakan ini! _Tetsuryukon!_" aku menyerang Kuroko, tapi ia berhasil menghindar.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Aku mengubah tanganku, menjadi tangan besi. "HAA!" aku menyerang Kuroko dengan meninjunya dengan cepat. Tapi, ia berhasil menghindar.

Aku meloncat mundur. Aku menoleh ke arah Roxanne―melirik.

"_Ice Dragon Arrow!_" Roxanne meluncurkan serangannya kepada Celine. "Huh?" aku merasakan aura sihir mendekat. AKu menoleh ke kiriku. "ARGH!" aku terkena serangan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu _Dark Card _milik Kuroko, Acha-Otoko.

"Ugh..." aku menghapus darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutku. "_Fire Dragon Iron Fist!_" aku menyerang Kuroko._  
_

Tapi, Acha-Otoko menembakkan sebuah panah kegelapan dan tepat mengenai―menembus―perutku. "Argh..." aku mengeluarkan darah dari mulutku.

SRUTT! Aku terpental sampai menabrak pohon dan terjatuh. Aku tak bisa bangkit lagi. "HAHAHA! Akhirnya aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, _Demon_!" tawa Kuroko.

"Nee-san!" seru Roxanne.

"Jangan bicara, gadis es!" seru Celine memukulnya dengan _Pink Snow Magic_-nya.

"Urgh!" Roxanne terkena serangan itu dan terjatuh ketanah, "uhuk..uhuk..." ia terbatuk darah.

"Jangan membuatnya mati, Celine!" ujar Kuroko.

"Kau juga!" balas Celine.

"_Demon _tak akan pernah mati..." ucap Kuroko, "karena dia abadi...!"

"_Ririca-nee abadi!?_" batin Roxanne, "_ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ia memanggil Ririca-nee 'Demon Dragon'? Apa maksudnya!?_"

Celine menarik kerah belakang Roxanne, "aku akan membawanya kembali!"

"Oke!" Kuroko menyetujuinya.

Tidak, jangan! Kau tak boleh membawanya! Kau tidak boleh mengambil orang yang kusayangi lagi!

"_Release..._"

"Huh?" Kuroko menoleh ke arah ku.

Aku berdiri dengan dikelilingi kekuatan kegelapan berwarna hitam-merah. Warna rambutku yang coklat, berubah menjadi merah marun. Mataku yang berwarna _pure hazel_berubah menjadi merah. "Huh? Apa itu?" Celine menoleh ke arah ku.

"Haah..." sayup-sayup, Roxanne menoleh ke arahku.

"_DEMON DRAGON ROAR!_" aku meluncurkan seranganku terhadap Kuroko.

"ARGH!" kekuatan yang sangat besar itu berhasil membuatnya terpental.

"A-apa itu...!?" Roxanne membelalakan matanya.

"_Demon Dragon..._" ucap Celine dengan mata berbinar.

"_Demon Dragon.._?_" _gumam Roxanne, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Uh-ugh..." Kuroko bangkit dan mengambil salah satu kartunya, "_Yuki-Onna!_"

Lalu, muncul seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang mengenakan kimono putih (plus _Geta_) dan memakai syal putih.

"_Demon Dragon Sword Horn!_" aku menyerang Yuki-Onna itu.

"Fuuu!" Yuki-Onna meniupkan kekuatan esnya agar aku membeku, tapi itu tak bisa, "APA!?"

"ARGH!" Yuki-Onna terkena seranganku, "ugh..."

"HAAA!" ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arahku dan meluncurkan serangannya.

Aku bertahan dengan dinding kegelapan yang aku buat.

"_Menyeramkan..._" batin Roxanne.

Setelah serangan itu selesai diarahkan. Aku langsung menyerang Yuki-Onna dengan _Demon Dragon Fist_.

"ARGH!" Yuki-Onna meringis kesakitan lalu menghilang.

"Sial!" batin Kuroko.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kuroko dan berjalan ke arahnya. Aku mengarahkan tangan kiriku ke dia. Ia terlihat gemetar dan ketakutan, _i like it_. Dengan _evil smile_, aku berkata, "_pergilah...ke neraka!_"

"TIDAK!" teriaknya ketakutan melihat seranganku, "ARGH!" ia langsung lumpuh tak berdaya, _so cute_.

Aku menoleh ke arah Celine dan Roxanne. Glek...Roxanne dan Celine menelan ludah.

"_Pink Snow Blizzard!_" Celine meluncurkan serangannya kepadaku.

Serangan itu mengenaiku, tapi tak berpengaruh apapun. Celine membelalakkan matanya, "sial! Tidak mempan!"

"_Solid Pink Snowball!" _Celine menyerangku lagi, tapi tak mempan juga.

"Itu juga tidak mempan!?" Celine membelalakkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_Demon Dragon Claw!_" aku menyerang Celine.

"ARGH!" Celine terkena seranganku dan terpental.

Aku segera mendekati Roxanne, "kau tidak apa...?"

"_Ye-yeah..._" jawab Roxanne.

DUAR! Terdengar suara ledakan yang luar binasa dahsyat. Kami berdua menoleh ke arah suara ledakan itu. Banyak debu yang menutupi sosok itu. Tapi, seiring waktu, sosok itu mulai nampak. "Acnologia..!?" gumamku. "Me-menyeramkan...!" tutur Roxanne.

"Iya, itulah dia, mantan guru saudara kembarku!"

"APA!?"

"Ya, itulah yang terjadi, dia memang guru saudara kembarku!"

"Ta-tapi..ba-bagaimana...bisa!?"

"Apapun bisa terjadi!"

"Oh ya, Ririca-nee..."

"Iya?"

"Kekuatan apa yang tadi kau pakai? Dan, kenapa mereka bilang kau 'abadi'? Memangnya kau abadi?"

Aku memegang pundak Roxanne, "aku menggunakan sihir _Demon Dragon Slayer Magic_, dan, ya, aku abadi! Karena aku adalah anak dari dewi dan naga!"

"Ke-kenapa kau tak memberitahuku!?"

"Karena, ada suatu alasan yang membuatku tak ingin mengatakannya padamu!"

"Jadi...sebenarnya kau telah hidup lama sekali, dengan kekuatan itu!?"

"Ya, itu benar sekali..." aku mengangguk, "dan, sekarang, pergilah! Menjauh dari sini, Roxanne!"

"Ta-tapi, Ririca-nee...aku ingin membantu!"

"Kau bisa membantuku, dengan pergi! Hiduplah untuk membantu orang lain!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Pergi, Roxanne!"

"TIDAK!" ucapnya, "aku tak akan pergi! Aku akan berjuang denganmu, Ririca-nee!"

Aku menunduk, "maafkan aku, Roxanne..."

"Huh?" Roxanne terlihat bingung, tapi perasaannya bilang itu tak selaras dengan pikirannya, yaitu membantu Ririca-nee, aku.

BUG! Aku memukul perutnya. "Ugh..." ia terbelalak, lalu pingsan, "Ri..ri..ca..nee..." ucapa terakhir yang kudengar darinya.

Aku menggendongnya ala _bridal style _dan membuka suatu dimensi. Aku memasuki dimensi itu, sebuah gua. Aku meletakkan tubuh Roxanne diatas tanah gua itu, "tidurlah, sampai waktunya untuk bangun, Roxanne, _sayonara..._".

Aku meninggalkan Roxanne didalam gue itu dan pergi bertarung melawan _Kurai Senshi _dan Acnologia. Aku menoleh ke belakang―ke arah Roxanne. Lalu, menoleh ke depan dan pergi untuk bertarung―dan meninggalkan Roxanne untuk selamanya. Pintu dimensi itupun tertutup.

_Sayonara, Roxanne_

_The Blue Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer _

_And Ice Dragon Slayer_

**_..._To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

Author: Selesai Dorama, selesai juga Demon Dragon

Asist.R: Menyedihkan! Roxanne ditinggal! Kamu jahat sekali, Ririca-nee

Risa/Ririca: Lah...kan...biar dia aman! Kenapa pula' aku disalahin!?

Author: Hush...udah -udah! Jangan berantem! Berantem di tempat kantor Author denda 50.000 jewel!

Risa/Ririca & Asist.R: Ha'i...

Author: Oke, minna-san tachi! Kemungkinan besar, di chap selanjutnya, waktunya petualangan Roxanne lagi, bukan Risa atau Ririca

Risa/Ririca: Baguslah, aku bisa istirahat!

Author: Oh tidak bisa~

Risa/Ririca: You Maksud?

Author: Kau harus melawan Acnologia, _Kurai Senshi_, dan menjaga bumi.

Risa/Ririca: WHAT!?

Asist.R: Review, please~


	3. Joining Fairy Tail

"Ugh..." sayup-sayup, matanya terbuka.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Batu. Itu yang ia lihat. "Hu-uh...dimana aku..!?" gerutu gadis berambut _dark brown _itu. Srek...tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. "Huh?" ia melihat ke arah yang ia sentuh.

Ia mengambilnya dan membaca isinya, "surat? Dari siapa?" ia membolak-balikan surat itu, "huh? Ririca-nee?"

**Fairy Tail: Demon Dragon**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ...Adventure...**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei~! Tapi, Risa dan Roxanne milikku!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, ada OC, dll.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Huh? Kenapa Ririca-nee mengirim surat seperti ini? Dimana dia sekarang? Dimana aku?" banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis bermata _honey _itu.

"Huh? Suratnya ada judul!" seru Roxanne kekanak-kanakan. Ia membaca judul surat itu, '**GOMEN NE, ROXANNE**'. Roxanne hanya memiringkan kepalanya membaca itu. Lalu membacanya:

_Hai Roxanne. Apa kau sudah bangun? Maaf, meninggalkanmu sendirian, Roxanne. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, tapi, lebih baik kau tidak bersamaku. Karena kau akan terus kena bencana didekatku, karena mereka selalu mengincarku, mencariku. Aku ingin kau selalu disampingku, tapi, aku juga tak ingin kau mati karena mereka. Maka, pergilah! Mulailah hidup baru, tanpaku! Carilah teman-teman, Roxanne! Sayonara_

Roxanne memandangnya terus. "_Baiklah, jika itu maumu!_" batin Roxanne. Lalu, ia melihat sebuah kertas―surat lagi. Ia meraihnya dan membacanya. Lalu, ia melihat banyak lagi surat-surat disekelilingnya, "GILA! BANYAK BANGET RIRICA-NEE NGIRIM!"_  
_

"Huh?" ia melihat satu surat yang menarik perhatiannya, "**JOIN FAIRY TAIL**?"

_Hai-hai, Roxanne! Aku punya usul kemana jalanmu harus pergi~ Kamu bisa masuk ke _guild _Fairy Tail! Kamu tahu _guild_? _Guild _adalah tempat berkumpulnya para penyihir hebat! Contohnya Fairy Tail! Pendirinya adalah seorang gadis berambut _pale blonde _panjang, Mavis Vermillion. Bagaimana aku tahu? Karena Mavis Vermillion adalah―bisa dibilang―anakku. Aku mengasuhnya. Aku menemukannya―sama seperti dirimu, tapi tak dibalik tong sampah #kau masih mengingatnya?―di dalam sebuah bunga! Apa kau percaya itu!? _Well, _ITU SANGAT KEREN! _

_Ini hanya usul. Jika kau tak mau masuk ke Fairy Tail, _it's okay_! Dan, mungkin ini surat yang terakhir diriku. Dan, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi, Disuatu tempat. _Have a Good Time, my little Roxanne_!_

Roxanne hanya cekikikan sendiri. "Fairy Tail? Hmm...mungkin aku akan masuk kesana, tapi...dimana Fairy Tail itu berada?". "Huh?" Roxanne menoleh ke arah kanannya. Ia melihat sebuah kotak―peti―yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia segera mengambil peti itu dan membukanya, "sebuah tongkat?" ia mengambil tongkat itu, yang memiliki tombol merah.

Ia menekan tombol merah itu. Tombol merah itu mengeluarkan aliran listrik yang kuat. "WUAOW!" Roxanne ber-wow ria. Lalu, ia menemuka secarik kertas kecil didalam peti.

Ia segera mengambil secarik kertas itu dan membacanya, "_go to Magnolia and find Fairy Tail, if you want to go there!_". Roxanne tersenyum, "baiklah! Tunggu aku, MAGNOLIA!"

**xxXDemon DragonXxx**

"NATSU! ITU DIA!" teriak gadis berambut _blonde _itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 2 orang yang membawa karung.

"_Yosh_...aku sangat bersemangat...!" seru cowok berambut _spike _yang memiliki kobaran api di tangannya.

"_Karyu no Tekken!_" cowok berambut _spike _itu meluncurkan serangannya.

"UWAAA!" 2 orang yang membawa karung itu membelalakan matanya dan terpental.

"YEY! Kita berhasil mendapatkan karungnya kembali!" sorak gadis _blonde _girang.

"_Yeah..._itu sangat mudah!" ucap cowok berambut _spike _itu nyengir.

"Ayo, Natsu! Kamu bawa yang itu! Aku bawa yang ini!" ujar gadis _blonde_ itu mengangkat karung yang lebih ringan.

"Aye, Luce!" seru cowok _spike_ itu mengangkat karung yang jauh lebih berat.

**xxXDemon DragonXxx**

"Fyuh...beruntung kita tidak jadi naik kereta...!" Natsu menghela nafas lega.

"Ya, itu kamu yang lega! Aku kecapekan disini!" gerutu Lucy kesal. Kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi sedang dalam masa tabrakan. Jadi, jadwal kereta dihentikan untuk sementara. Daripada menunggu, Lucy menyeret Natsu untuk pulang berjalan kaki. Tapi, ia sendiri yang capek.

"Kamu ini aneh, Luce! Kan, kamu yang minta jalan kaki!" tutur Natsu.

"Daripada menunggu sekian hari, mending kita jalan kaki!" jawab Lucy kesal.

"Dasar aneh...!" tutur Natsu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Happy kemana?"

"Happy? Dia sedang menjalankan misi dengan Wendy dan Charle!"

"Oh," Lucy hanya ber-oh pendek.

DUAR! Suara ledakan dari bukit disebelah mereka. "Apa itu, Natsu!?" seru Lucy kaget.

"Entahlah, ayo!"

"Uhm..!" Lucy mengikuti _nakama_-nya pergi.

"Ugh..." seorang gadis berambut _dark brown _tengah mencoba bangkit, "_Blue Lightning Fire Dragon Claw!" _gadis itu melancarkan serangannya kepada seseorang.

Orang itu berlindung dengan salju-salju _pink _yang ia ciptakan. "_Ice Dragon Wing Attack!_" seru gadis berambut _dark brown _itu lagi, menyerang si musuh.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku, gadis kecil!" seru musuhnya, "_Pink Avalenche!_" ia meluncurkan serangannya kepada gadis _dark brown_.

Gadis berambut _dark brown _itu segera membuat _Ice Wall _untuk melindungi dirinya. Tapi, serangan itu terlalu kuat dan _Ice Wall _itu runtuh dan akhirnya gadis _dark brown _itu terpental.

"ARGH!" gadis itu menabrak pohon.

"Dan, rasakan serangan terakhirku...!" ucap musuhnya, "_Pink Snow Blizzard!_" gadis itu membuat badai salju yang sangat kuat.

Gadis yang masih meringis kesakitan itu membelalakkan matanya melihat serangan itu.

"_Fire Dragon Roar!_"

"Kau tidak apa?" Lucy membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"_Ye-Yeah..._"

"Cih, aku males kalau ada yang membantunya!" ucap orang itu lalu menghilang.

"HEI! MAU KEMANA KAU!?" teriak Natsu.

"Tenanglah, Natsu!" seru Lucy.

"Oh ya, kau tidak apa?" tanya Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan gadis yang ia pegang.

"Ya, aku tak apa...!"

"Namamu siapa? Aku Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy" ucap Lucy.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel! Seorang _Dragon Slayer_!" seru Natsu.

"Ha-hai..namaku...Roxanne...Zalceredo! Ya, Roxanne Zalceredo! Aku juga seorang _Dragon Slayer_!" ucap gadis itu.

"Jadi, Roxanne, kamu seorang _Dragon Slayer_?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya" Roxanne mengangguk.

"_Dragon Slayer _apa?" tanya Natsu antusias.

"_Blue Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer _dan _Ice Dragon Slayer_"

"Wow~! _2 in 1_! Jarang-jarang loh kami ketemu seorang _Dragon Slayer _dengan 2 kekuatan yang berbeda!" puji Lucy.

"Hehehe..." Roxanne hanya nyengir.

"KEREN! Oh ya, kamu mau ikut dengan kami?" tawar Natsu.

"Kemana?" tanya Roxanne.

"Fairy Tail! Kamu pasti akan menyukainya!" jawab Natsu.

"Fairy Tail!? Yang pendirinya itu, Mavis Vermilion, kan!?" seru Roxanne antusias.

"I-iya..." jawab Natsu.

"Baiklah! Aku ikut kalian! Ayo!" seru Roxanne bersemangat.

**xxXDemon DragonXxx**

BRAK! Suara pintu di dobrak. Semua orang menoleh ke arah pintu _guild _Fairy Tail itu. "_TADAIMA!_" teriak Lucy dan Natsu, dengan Roxanne dibelakang mereka.

"_Okaeri, _Lu-chan, Natsu-san!" ucap Levy.

"Okaeri!" ucap Mirajane, "huh? Siapa dia, Lucy, Natsu?"

"Oh, dia Roxanne Zalceredo!" jawab Lucy menunjuk Roxanne.

"Hai.." Roxanne menyapa dengan canggung.

"Selamat datang di Fairy Tail, Roxanne, Aku Mirajane Strauss, cukup panggil Mirajane atau Mira," ucap Mirajane mendekati Roxanne.

"Hai Roxanne! Aku Levy Mcgarden, Levy," tutur Levy girang.

"Hai, Mira, Levy," sapa Roxanne.

"Ayo, sini, aku beri _guildmark _kita," ajak Mirajane. Roxanne hanya menurut. "Jadi, kau mau warna apa?" tanya Mirajane. "Ng..." Roxanne tampak berpikir, "Mungkin biru bagus juga,". "Oke, kau mau dimana?" tanya Mirajane. "Ng...disini saja," Roxanne menggulung lengan kirinya. Mirajane memberi _guildmark _Fairy Tail di lengan kiri Roxanne. "Terima kasih, Mira," ucap Roxanne. "Sama-sama, oh ya, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Mirajane.

Roxanne hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal saja di Fairy Hills bersama yang lain,"

"Eh, Fairy Hills?"

"Iya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Tempat nge-kos gitu,"

"Hmm...baiklah, mungkin aku akan tinggal disana,"

"Senangnya mendapat teman baru," Mirajane tersenyum.

Roxanne membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu, melihat ke arah _guildmark_-nya. "_Aku sudah sampai di Fairy Tai, Ririca-nee. Aku sudah menemukan teman, Ririca-nee. Dan, hidup baruku akan dimulai detik ini juga!"_

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Roxanne: _Finally, I got in Fairy Tail, thanks, Natsu, Lucy!_

Lucy: _Your Welcome_

Natsu: *garuk-garuk kepala*

Lucy: Kenapa, Nat?

Natsu: Kalian kalau ngomong jangan pake bahasa alien napa!

Lucy & Roxanne: *sweatdrop* itu bahasa inggris, dodol!

Author: Review please~ (biarinlah, ngomong sekali aja TAT)v)


End file.
